How the Piccolo Stole Christmas- An Original Gozon Christmas Special
This is an original Christmas story by Gozon. 'Twas the Night Before Freezer Day 'Twas the Night Before Freezer Day, when all through the planet Not an alien was stirring, not even a Namek. The bodies were hung by the waste bins with care, In hopes that Lord Freezer won't soon be there. The soldiers were marching all cold in their boots, While visions of gore gave them the toots. And Appule in his armor, and I in my Scouter, Had just readied our bodies for a long winter's battle. When out at the port there arose such a clatter, I jumped to attention to see what's the matter. Away to the runway I flew like a flash, Raised my hand to my head while in a mad dash. The moon blotted out by clouds of thick snow Hid the ship of true terror from us common grunts below. When, what to my frightful eyes should appear, But Lord Freezer's ship, inspiring true fear. With a small gay looking alien, he looked like no geezer, I could tell right away that it was Lord Freezer. More rapid than all other space pods, the mother ship came, As Freezer's best men ran out, all called by name! "Go Zarbon! Go, Dodoria! Go, Jeice and Burter! Go, Guldo! Go, Recoome! Go, go Captain Ginyu! To the end of the runway! Up the stairs of their homes! Now blast away! Blast away! Blast away all!" As fire rained down from the glowing red sky, I could only ask, "Why Freezer, why? We served faithfully to your father and you So why destroy our planet? At least give us a clue." And then in an explosion I heard on my roof, The sound of Freezer's soldiers while I stared aloof. As I readied my stance, I looked all around, Down from the hole in the ceiling came Freezer a bound. He was dressed in space armor, from his collar bones to his thong, And he looked at me with an evil stare that lasted quite long. A Death Ball in his hand poised at my position, He looked like a monster who was about to go win. His eyes-how they glistened! His lips how black! His face was twisted in a weird way, setting me aback. His smug little mouth was open real wide, As he laughed so hard it even shook his sides. He launched the Death Ball, blowing up the planet, In an awful slow way, so I couldn't stand it. I grabbed at the ball to stop the inebidible, Yet I knew there was no hope for my soul. I was pressed back, deeper to the ground, When I heard one voice, no, a sound. The cries of the children who got no Christmas, Only Freezer's Day, turning planets into an abyss. He spoke but one word, the last I shall hear, Lord Freezer said "Die!" and wrenched me with fear. And his outstetched finger delivered the final blow, I had died, blowing up into the snow. He flew to his ship with all of his crew Saying, "Now you know what to do!" From the light of death I heard, though in strife, Lord Freezer exclaimed, "Bloody Freezer's Day to all, and to all a bad afterlife!" How the Piccolo Stole Christmas Every Who Down in Who-ville Liked Christmas a lot... But Piccolo-Daimao, Who lived just North of Who-ville, Did NOT! Piccolo-Daimao hated Christmas! The whole Christmas Season! Now, please don't ask why. No one knows quite the reason. It could be that his head wasn't screwed on quite right. It could be, perhaps, that his turban was on too tight. But I think that the most likely reason of all May have been that his power level was two levels too small. But, Whatever the reason, His power level or his turban, He stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the urban. Staring down from his throne with an evil, demonic frown At the warm lighted windows below in their town. For he knew every Who down in Who-ville beneath Was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath. "And they're hanging their stockings!" he snarled with a sneer. "Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!" Then he growled, with his four Piccolo fingers nervously drumming, "I MUST find a way to keep Christmas from coming!" For tomorrow, he knew... Category:Gozon Category:Story Category:Christmas Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Poem Category:holidays